


What's in a Gaze

by Iseasilyamused



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Fic collab withInkinterrupted "Three Days Gone"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What's in a Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Fic collab with [Inkinterrupted "Three Days Gone"](https://inkinterrupted.tumblr.com/post/189456922622/its-been-awhile-a-long-aching-while-i-did-say)


End file.
